FANTASTICO REENCUENTRO
by yesicaritadeangel
Summary: bloom se vuelve a encontrar con riven un amigo de la infancia y se enamora de el pero el ya tiene novia llamada musa ¿que pasara ¿acaso dejara a musapor bloom? descubranlo en esta historia llena de maistad amor y tambien traiciones
1. Chapter 1

_**H**_ola este es mi 3 fic de winx club espero que les guste y perdon por la demora es que ahora estamos con exposiciones trabajos extras en la escuela y eso pero bueno gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias

CAPITULO 1 REENCUENTRO FANTASTICO

Bloom iba corriendo hacia la escuela pues ya se le habia hecho muy tarde y tenia que llegar pronto ya que era su primer dia cuando de repente tropezo con alguien

BLOOM: lo siento no te vi iba distraida

RIVEN: pues fijate bien para la proxim...(_riven volteo a ver quien era y se sorprendio)_bloom vaya si que haz crecido

BLOOM: si tu tambien recuerdo cuando jugabamos cuando eramos pequeños

RIVEN: si si que te haz puesto muy linda :)

BLOOM:(_sonrojada) _mm gracias y tu muy alto (_y guapo creo que me enamore)_penso bloom bueno y ¿a donde vas?

RIVEN: a la prepa gardenia¿ tu tambien vas alli?

BLOOM: si soy la nueva otra vez porque como sabes mi papa y yo nos cambiamos mucho de casa debido a su trabajo

RIVEN: si osea que despues te mudaras otra vez

BLOOM: no esta vez por fin nos quedaremos a vivir en gardenia

RIVEN: que bien vamos o se nos hara tarde y le tomo la mano

BLOOM: si mm vamos

IBAN CAMINANDO HACIA LA ESCUELA Y PLATICANDO HASTA QUE LLEGARON AL A ESCUELA

RIVEN: bien aqui es

BLOOM: wow si que es grande

RIVEN: si te toco en mi salon mira

BLOOM: oh es cierto

RIVEN: ven (tomo a bloom de la mano) vamos al salon que ya van a empezar las clases

BLOOM: (SONROJADA) mm si vamos

ENTRANDO AL SALON

SKY: hola riven wow ya dejaste a tu otra novia

BRANDON: si quien es ella

STELLA: si vamos dinos quien es tu nueva novia

LAYLA: si que bueno que nos hiciste caso y dejaste a ese presumida

RIVEN: no no es mi novia es mi amiga

BRANDON: y por que la sujetas de la mano

RIVEN: ¿que? aah lo siento bloom

BLOOM: si no te preocupes (ash porque tenia que hablar este tonto) esta bien

MUSA: riven me puedes explicar que hacias sujetandole la mano a esta

RIVEN: tranquila es solo una amiga

MUSA: eso espero

RIVEN : -_- si musa

BLOOM: hola yo soy bloom

MUSA: (que tonta) hola yo soy musa oye nos permiten un momento a solas a mi y a bloom

TODOS: si claro

RIVEN: no le vayas a hacer nada musa

MUSA: claro que no amor

MUSA Y BLOOM SE QUEDARON SOLAS EN EL PASILLO

BLOOM: y dime cuento tiempo llevas con riv...(musa la interrumpio)

MUSA: escuchame bien bloom no quiero volver a ver que riven te aggarra la mano el es mi novio y no permitire que una tonta y nada popular como tu me lo quite

BLOOM: s-s-si entendi

MUSA: muy bien ahora entremos al salon oh nos dejaran a fuera

TECNA: muy bien chicos hoy se integra con nosotros una nueva alumna su nombre es bloom garcia

BLOOM: hola a todos

TODOS:hola

TECNA: bloom toma asiento

LAYLA: aqui bloom

BLOOM: gracias

TECNA: muy bien ahora resuelvan las ecuaciones que estan en el pizzaron

TODOS ESTABAN HACIENDO EL TRABAJO MIENTRAS MURMURABA CADA QUIEN EN SU GRUPITO

SKY: riven tienes que presentarme a tu amiga es muy linda

RIVEN:¿que dijiste? no nunca te la presentare

BRANDON: de seguro te gusta tu amiga riven ¿verdad?

HELIO: si riven o porque no quieres presentarsela a sky

OPHIR: si tienes miedo de que se haga su novia

RIVEN: callense no es eso solo que no creo que bloom lo quiera conocer

...

LAYLA: bloom dnos la verdad ¿te gusta riven?

STELLA: si dinos ya

FLORA: chicas no la presionemos ella nos dira cuando quiera

BLOOM: la verdad si me gusta

STELLA: lastima que su novia es musa

LAYLA:si ni riven la soporta no se como empezo a andar con ella

...

MUSA: estoy segura que riven me regalara algo carisimo para mi cumple chicas

ICY: enserio

DARCY: si ¿lo crees asi?

STORMY: si y si antes de tu cumple te deja por alguien mas

MUSA: claro que no a menos que bloomempiece de resbalosa pero no lo permitire ya vera


	2. capitulo 2 declaracion de amor de sky

CAPITULO 2 DECLARACION DE AMOR DE SKY HACIA BLOOM

YA HABIA ACABADO LA CLASE DE MATEMATICAS Y ERA HORA DE IRSE A COMER ASI QUE MUSA VIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEJARLE CLARO A BLOOM QUE RIVEN ERA SU NOVIO

BLOOM:hola riven ¿vienes al comedor conmigo y los demas chicos?

RIVEN: yo este c..(_fue interrumpido por musa)_

MUSA: amor ¿nos vamos a comer?_(como sabia que bloom estaba alli musa le dio un beso en la boca)_

BLOOM: yo...este_(llorando)_yo me voy los otros chicos me esperan y no quiero interrumpirlos a ustedes

STELLA: bloom que tienes ¿porque lloras?

LAYLA: si bloom ¿que te hicieron?

FLORA: si bloom te vestriste pero bueno vayamos a comer y nos cuaentas todo

BLOOM: pero stella flora..no iban a comer con sus novios

FLORA: si pero les dijimos que ibamos a comer contigo

STELLA: si y ellos comeran aparte oye por cierto layla ¿cuando le vas a decir a ophir que si?

FLORA: si layla pobrecito a estado esperando tu respuesta

BLOOM: perdon por meterme pero ¿de que hablan?

STELLA: a es que ophir lleva como un mes invitando a salir a layla pero ella lo ignora

LAYLA: es que la verdad no se si este lista para otro novio

BLOOM: ¿OTRO NOVIO?

LAYLA: si es una larga historia asi que mejor dejemoslo asi

BLOOM: :) esta bien

YA EN EL COMEDOR

HELIO: oye ophir y ¿que te dijo layla?

BRANDON: si ¿al fin acepto?

SKY: o ¿te sigue rechazando?

OPHIR: no aun no me ha dicho nada

SKY: amigo eso quiere decir que no te quiere

OPHIR :- _- gracias por tus animos sky

BRANDON: oye sky mira quien biene alla es bloom

SKY: si ya la vi adios chicos luego nos vemos

...

BLOOM: a si que ¿por eso no le has dicho a ophir que si?

LAYLA: si esa es la razon tengo miedo que me lastimen otra vez

STELLA: perdon amiga pero estas loca ophir no es de esos que lastiman a las chicas

FLORA: si es un chico super buena onda

BLOOM: si asi que porqu..._(fue interrumpida porque llego sky)_

SKY: hola bloom

BLOOM -_- hola sky

SKY: ¿me acompañas a comer?

STELLA: este.. bueno los dejamos solos chicas vamos a esa mesa

FLORA: o si vamos

LAYLA: claro luego nos vemos bloom

BLOOM: no esperen chicas ...:(

SKY: y ¿que musica te gusta?

BLOOM -_- el pop y ¿a ti?

SKY: el rock

BLOOM: aaah mira que interesante

SKY: y ¿que haces en tu tiempo libre?

BLOOM: juego con mi mascota

BUENO MIENTRAS BLOOM PASABA POR ESTO MUSA Y RIVEN

MUSA: riven te noto muy cercano a tu amiguita bloom

RIVEN: es que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que eramos pequeños

MUSA: si yo lo se amor pero porque la tomabas de la mano

RIVEN: lo que pasa es que no sabia donde estaba el salon

MUSA: pues no quiero que vueva a pasar

RIVEN: ¿porque?

MUSA: porque esa bloom puede empezar de resbalosa y tu eres solo mio

RIVEN-_- si musa lo que tu digas

MUSA: :) al fin me entiendes

MIENTRAS BLOOM Y SKY

SKY: y ¿que peliculas te gustan?

BLOOM: -_- las pelis romanticas

SKY: oye bloom dime la verdad ¿te aburro? :(

BLOOM: no ¿porque dices eso?

SKY: porque te notas aburrida

BLOOM: a no es que este no ha sido mi dia

SKY: ¿porque?

BLOOM: porque la novia de riven me amenazo con hacerme algo si volvia a vernos agarrados de las manos

SKY: aaa y ¿por que te preocupas ?asi es ella luego se le pasa es que como es muy popular se cree la gran cosa

BLOOM: mm ya veo

SKY: oye bloom se que acabamos de conocernos pero...

BLOOM: si dime

SKY: ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?

BLOOM: mm yo este...

SKY: si

BLOOM: mmm es que yo...

WOW QUE LE DIRA BLOOM A SKY ¡¿ACEPTARA SER SU NOVIA? QUE SUSPENSO DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTA CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITOS SIGAN COMENTANDO Y YA SABEN ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIA :)


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA AMENAZA DE MUSA

CAPITULO 3 LA AMENAZA DE MUSA

SKY: y bien bloom ¿que dices?

BLOOM: yo este... tengo que pensarlo

SKY: :( esta bien espero tu respuesta a la salida

BLOOM:-_- ¡¿que? a la salida?

SKY: porque ¿hay algun problema?

BLOOM: ah no es que recorde que riven y yo siempre nos vamos juntos

SKY: aa bueno ese no es problema adios bloom

BLOOM: adios.

BLOOM REGRESO A DONDE ESTABAN SUS AMIGAS

STELLA: bloom ya te vimos uuuuuh :)

LAYLA: si bloom que platicaste con sky

FLORA: si queremos detalles

BLOOM: mm solo platicamos de ...

STELLA: de que

BLOOM: de nuestros gustos

FLORA: solo eso no puede ser no te dijo algo mas

BLOOM: a este.. _(en ese momento sono la campana para regresar al salon) -_ - _uff salvada por la campana que alegria

FLORA: ¿como que salvada por la campana?

STELLA:¿que nos ocultas bloom?

BLOOM: este miren mejor entremos al salon luego les cuento

ENTRARON AL SALON Y OTRA VEZ MUSA SE LE ACERCO A BLOOM

MUSA: hola bloom ¿es cierto lo que me dijo sky?

BLOOM: d-d-d de que hablas musa

MUSA: a es que me dijo que te pidio que fueras su novia

BLOOM: ytu ¿que sabes? ¿que te importa?

MUSA: asi me vas a tratar recuerda que soy la novia de tu mejor amigo

BLOOM: si ¿y eso que?

MUSA: que nos tenemos que llevare bien

BLOOM: no solo riven me cae bien

MUSA: mira ya te dije que no puedes acercarte tanto a riven ya que es mi novio a si que tienes que aceptar ser la novia de sky o le digo a riven que tu dijiste que jamas quieres volverlo a ver...TU DECIDES

BLOOM: no puedes amenazarme asi

MUSA: si puedo nadie esta escuchando lo que te dije a si que no puedes acusarme

BLOOM: ok hare lo que tu digas

MUSA: perfecto eso espero si no ya sabes

EN ESO ENTRAN FLORA LAYLA Y STELLA

STELLA:¿que paso bloom?

LAYLA: ¿que te dijo esa musaraña?

FLORA: ¿no te amenazo?

BLOOM: ah ¿que? no como creen solo me pregunto algo sobre la tarea

TODAS: ah bueno menos mal por que si no

BLOOM: si no se preocupen

DUFORG: chicos y chicas como saben se acerca el concurso de porristas y esta escuela a ganado varias veces ahora tienen que formar un equipo de chicas musa sera la capitana ella ya se ofrecio

MUSA: si asi que chicas estan super invitadas a participar claro si no son torpes

LAYLA: ash como me cae mal esa musaraña

BLOOM: si pero seria divertido competir

FLORA: si pero la capitana es musa sera una tortura

STELLA: si pues yo si me apunto pero yo deberia ser la capitana soy mas linda :)

TODAS: ¡stella!

STELLA: era broma no se enojen

ACABARON LAS CLASES Y TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CASAS

HELIO:¿te acompaño a tu casa flora? seria peligorso que una chica linda como tu regrese a su casa sola

FLORA: ah si gracias helio

STELLA: vamos brandon acompañame a mi casa

BRANDON: si stella

OPHIR: ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa layla?

LAYLA: este si claro

MUSA: riven ¿me vas a acompañar a mi casa?

RIVEN:lo siento no puedo tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa

MUSA: ok adios amor adios bloom _(susurrandole al oido)(ya sabes lo que te dije a si que decide)_

SKY: bloom y ahora que dices ¿quieres ser mi novia?

BLOOM: _(PENSANDO...recuerda lo que te dijo musa tengo que aceptar)_ este si claro

SKY: que bien vamos te acompaño a tu casa

BLOOM: este si vamos

RIVEN:si yo vivo junto a bloom a si que voy con ustedes

SKY:-_- _(por fin que me hice novio de bloom ahora riven se mete)_a si riven como quieras

TODOS: adios chicos

STELLA: por cierto bloom ahora veo lo que tenias muy escondido

FLORA: si bloom me alegro de que tengas novio

LAYLA: si yo tambien que escondidito lo tenias

BLOOM LLEGO A SU CASA Y SE DESPIDIO DE RIVEN Y SKY Y ENTRO A SU CUARTO

BLOOM:_(llorando)_ ¿y ahora? que siquiera me gusta sky a quien realmente amo es a riven ¿que es lo que hago?...

POBRE BLOOM QUE TRISTEZA SOLO POR QUE LA AMENAZO MUSA PERO QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BUENO YA SABEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SIGAN LEYENDO :)


	4. CAPITULO 4 PROBLEMAS Y TRAICIONES

CAPITULO 4 PROBLEMAS Y TRAICIONES :(

BLOOM SEGUIO LLORANDO TODA LA NOCHE HASTA QUE POR FIN DURMIO

BLOOM: bueno al menos tengo a mis amigas esto no puede ir peor o al meno eso espero

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

SKY: hola bloom ¿que tal tu dia?

BLOOM: -_- por un momento penso_ (mal por que estoy contigo y no he visto a riven)_aa muy bien .mmm voy con las chicas alla estan adios

SKY: bloom espera...bloom ok adios_ (vaya siento que bloom no me quiere)_

_**EN ESO LLEGA RIVEN CON LOS DEMAS CHICOS**_

RIVEN: hola sky ¿y bloom? ¿crei que estaria contigo?

SKY: se fue con sus amigas ¿porque?

BRANDON: y ¿no dejo que la besaras?

SKY: no ni ayer ni hoy

HELIO: a lo mejor solo se siene un poco rara

RIVEN: o no te quiere

SKY: ¿que dijiste?

OPHIR: o tal vez tenia prisa

SKY: si alo mejor oigan vamosentremos al salon

MIENTRAS BLOOM PLATICABA CON SUS AMIGAS

STELLA: y ¿que tal te va con sky?

LAYLA: si como te va ahora que son novios

FLORA: oye bloom nos estas escuchando

BLOOM: aaa ... este .. yo lo siento ¿que me decian?

FLORA: ¿que como te va con sky?

STELLA: si no te ves muy contenta

BLOOM: ah no no es eso es solo que apenas eempezamos a andar y...(_musa llego e interrumpio a bloom)_

MUSA: bloom que bueno que ya eres novia de sky se ven muy pero muy felices ya no hay necesidad de que estes con riven verdad

BLOOM: este...no no mucho

FLORA: chicas entremos a clase

LAS DEMAS: si vamos

MUSA. bloom espera

BLOOM: adelantense chicas ahorita loas alcanzo

LAS DEMAS: ok bloom no tardes

BLOOM:¿que quieres? acaso quieres darme mas problemas

MUSA: no solo te iba decir que todas pueden entrar al concurso de porristas

BLOOM: a que bien me voy a inscribi...

MUSA: todas menos tu tonta

BLOOM: bien entonces formare mi propio equipo

MUSA: como quieras

RIVEN: musa ¿que haces aqui? aah hola bloom

BLOOM: hola

MUSA: riven vamos entremos a clase alla te explico todo amor

RIVEN: -_- si esta bien

YA EN EL SALON

FLORA: bloom ¿de que estaban platicando tu y musa?

BLOOM: no de nada

STELLA: aa bueno

EN ESO LLEGO SU MAESTRA TECNA

TECNA: chicas necesito que formen equipos para que contesten estas copias

BLOOM: si ok maestra

MUSA: miss yo no puedo hacer nada

TECNA: ¿porque?

MUSA: es que me duele la muñeca

TECNA: esta bien entonces ve a enfermeria

MUSA: si miss

MIENTRAS LOS DEMAS HABLABAN

RIVEN: pero si esta bien esta mañana

BLOOM: si yo la vi y no tenia nada

SKY: ya saben como es de seguro mintio para no hacer nada

BLOOM: si yo creo

DESPUES TERMINO ESA CLASE Y SEGUIA LA DE LITERATURA Y CLARO LES HIZO EXAMEN PERO COMO MUSA NO HABIA ESTUDIADO...

DUFORG: bien chicos examen

MUSA: (_que bueno que hice un acordeon) s_i miss cuando quiera

BLOOM: uff no estudie nada

FLORA: yo si

STELLA: si por primera vez yo estudie

LAYLA: y yo

LOS CHICOS: esto sera facil

TODOS ESTABAN CONTESTANDO EL EXAMEN Y MUSA ESTABA CON SU ACORDEN Y STELLA LA VIO PERO DESPUES SE LE CAYO A MUSA SU ACORDEN Y...

DUFORG: muy bien de quien es este acorden

MUSA: no se miss yo escuche a bloom decir que no habia estudiado verdad stella

STELLA. si ella dijo que no estudio tal vez fue ella

FLORA: stellla ¿que estas diciendo?

LAYLA: ¿que te pasa stella?

DOFORG: bloom nunca crei que fueras capaz de esto

BLOOM: ¿que ? pero yo no hice nada

STELLA: ya bloom confiesa yo te vi con el acordeon

MUSA: si yo tambien

FLORA: ella no hizo nada

LAYLA: si no tienen pruebas

RIVEN: si bloom no hizo nada

SKY: si ella es muy honesta munca haria algo asi

DUFORG: callense no traten de defenderla bloom acompañame a la direccion stella cuando todos terminen recoge los examenes

STELLA: si miss

FLORA: stella eres una traidora

LAYLA: si como pudiste sabes que bloom no fue

STELLA: no me importa ahora estoy con musa ya que me dejo ser capitana de su equipo de porristas ¿quieren unirse?

LAYLA: no no me junto con personas traidoras

FLORA: no yo

DESPUES REGRESO BLOOM CON LA MAESTRA

DUFORG: espero a tu mama mañana bloom

BLOOM: :( si maestra

DUFORG: bueno niños pueden salir al receso

BLOOM: stella eres una traidora y yo te crei mi amiga

STELLA: lo siento pero ya no sere mas tu amiga despues de lo que me dijo musa

BLOOM: ¿que? ¿que te dijo?

STELLA: que te vio agarrada de la mano con mi novio asi que adios bloom

FLORA: esastella como puede creese eso

LAYLA: si pero dejenla despues musa la hara a un lado ya veran

SKY: bloom ¿estas bien?

BLOOM:_(AGUANTANDOSE EL LLANTO) _si no te preocupes

HELIO: bueno vamos a comer

RIVEN: espera bloom quero hablar contigo un momento

BLOOM: si vamos

FUERON AL JARDIN DE LA ESCUELA

RIVEN:¿ segura que estas bien?

BLOOM:_(SE SOLTO A LLORAR Y ABRAZO A RIVEN)_no no estoy bien ultimamente he tenido muchos problemas y no se que hacer primero con musa luego stella y ahora esto del acordeon

RIVEN:_(abrazando a bloom)_tranquila ya veras como se soluciona ahora ven vamos con los demas _(la tomo de la mano)_

BLOOM: si gracias vamos

PERO ALGUIEN LOS VIO ...

****: a si que muy abrazaditos ...esto se lo tengo que decir

HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO POBRE DE BLOOM PUROS PROBLEMAS PERO SE NOTA QUE ELLA Y RIVEN DERRAMAN MIEL WOW QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE SABEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS SIGAN LEYENDO AAH Y GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS ASHO HASTA CUANDO RIVEN DEJARA A MUSA OJALA PRONTO ...NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPITULO :)


	5. capitulo 5 mensajes desconocidos y carta

CAPITULO 5 MENSAJES DESCONOCIDOS YCARTAS EQUIVOCADAS

Antes de empezar este capitulo quiero que sepan que aunque les parezca rara esta pareja de riven y bloom yo la hice especialmente para las chicas que me pidieron que hiciera esta historia y puse a musa de malvada porque me parecio algo original beno sin mas palabras empecemos el capitulo

MUSA ESTABA EN SU CASA ESCUCHANDO MUSICA CUANDO DE REPENTE SONO SO CELULAR ERA UN MENSAJE...

MUSA: ¿que?¿un mensaje? tal vez sea de riven entonces checo el mensaje que decia:

_**Musa tengo que decirt algo sobre tu novio que tambien tiene que ver con bloom te espero en el parque a las 5:00**_

_**no tardes en llegar atte: JG**_

MUSA: ¿que?¿de riven y bloom? ¿quien sera este tal JG? bueno sera mejor que lo averigue a si que ire al parque esta tarde

SKY ESTABA CON HELIO YA QUE ACEPTO ACOMPAÑARLO POR UNAS FLORES PARA SU NOVIA CUANDO...

SKY: no se porque acepte acompañarte helio ¿porque no le dijiste a flora?

HELIO: porque ella fue a visitar a riven junto con layla ademas no te quejes tu aceptaste venir

SKY: bueno a la prox.._(en ese momento le llego un mensaje a su celular)_

_sky ven hoy al parque a las 5:00 tengo que contarte algo sobre bloom y riven a por cierto no tardes atte:JG_

SKY: ¿que quien es JG? bueno tal vez sea una mala bromade todos modos ire

HELIO: que jg yo se quien es es...

SKY: lo siento helio no estoy para tonterias voy a mi casa

HELIO: ok como quieras

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RIVEN...

FLORA: y bien riven

RIVEN:¿que?

LAYLA: ¿cuando piensas terminar con musa?

RIVEN: hoy mismo pero como no quiero romper su corazon

FLORA: ¿tiene corazon? jajaja bueno y tambien ¿cuando piensas decirle a bloom lo que sientes por ella?

LAYLA: tiene que ser hoy pero que tal si haces unas cartas una para musa y otra para bloom

RIVEN: buena idea

YA ERAN LAS 5 DE LA TARDE A SI QUE MUSA Y SKY FUERON PERO EL DEL MENSAJE NO ERA MUY PUNTUAL

MUSA: me cito aqui a las 5 donde estara ese inpuntual

SKY: musa ¿que haces aqui?

MUSA: tu me enviaste el mensaje de seguro que mala broma es esa

SKY: lo mismi digo tu tambien me enviaste ese mensaje verdad

MUSA: yo no haria eso acaso crees que me gustaria decir una mentira como de bloom y riven

SKY: pues yo tampoco haria eso ademas las iniciales son JG

MUSA: si ¿quien podra ser?

EN ESO LLEGO ALGUIEN

JARED: hola musa hola sky veo que son puntuales perdon por hacerlo esperar

MUSA: si vienes a que te suplique que andes conmigo olvidalo

JARED: no eso es cosa del pasado vine amostrarles algo que les interesara soblre riven y bloom

MUSA Y SKY: ya muestranos

JARED: ok _(saca su celular y les muestra una foto donde bloom y riven seestan abrazando)_

MUSA: esa resbalosa me las pagara

SKY: ese riven tambien pagara...pero espera ¿no estan truqueadas?

JARED: pues no si quieren ver que digo la verdad un dia cuando riven y bloom vayan solos escindanse y lo veran

MUSA Y SKY: ok

MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDIA RIVEN ESCRIBIA LAS DOS CARTAS CLARO CON AYUDA DE LAYLA Y FLORA

RIVEN: que le pongo a esta que es para musa

FLORA: mmm puedes empezar diciendo fuiste una persona muy especial en mi vida

LAYLA: si y en la otra hoja pon quiero decirte que eres una persona muy especial en mi vida y esto que te voy a decir me lo he guardado desde hace tiempo

RIVEN : si ya casi estan las dos cartas :)

FLORA: ahora en a que le vas a dar a musa ponle gracias por todo este tiempo pero ya no puedo seguir asi a si que es mejor separarnos y cada quien por su camino bay

RIVEN: listo ya quedaron las dos gracias chicas

LAYLA Y FLORA: denada para eso estan las amigas

FLORA. upps ya nos vamos suerte con las cartas

LAYLA: si daselas hoy y luego nos cuentas que paso

ENTONCES RIVEN SALIO Y FUE HACIA LA CASA DE BLOOM

BLOOM: hola riven y ahora se me hace raro que me vengas a visitar

RIVEN: hola este yo te hice esta carta porque lo que esta escrito no creo q te lo pueda decir con palabras

BLOOM: aaa ok esta bien nos vemos mañana

RIVEN: si adios

RIVEN SE DIRIJIO HACIA LA CASA DE MUSA

MUSA: hola bombon

RIVEN. -_- hola musa viene a entregarte esta carta espero y comprendas lo que dice

MUSA: si esta bien adios bombon

RIVEN:-_- adios musa

ENTONCES RIVEN SE FUE A SU CASA ...

BLOOM: bien leere ahora mismo esta carta

entonces empezo a leerla

_hola antes que nada te voy a pedir una diculpa porque creo que te rompere el corazon fuiste una persona muy especial en mi vida me hiciste reir mucho pero creo que ya no aguanto mas estar contigo gracias por todo este tiempo porque ya no puedo seguir asi creo que lo mejor sera separarnos y cada quien por su camino ok gracias bay_

BLOOM : vaya que carta mas cortita pero creo que ya no quiere que sea su amiga que tristeza creo que sera mejor que mañana no le hable ni nada :(

MUSA IGUAL ESTABA LEYENDO LA CARTA

MUSA: muy bien a leer

_quiero decirte que eres unsa persona muy especial en mi vida y lo que voy a decirte me lo he guardado mucho tiempo es que yo te amo y no podria vivir sin ti y yo creo que tu seria una buena novia espero y no te enojes por esto bay_

MUSA: pero que carta mas chiquita se equivoco puso serias en lugar de eres pero esto ya lo sabia mañana le agradecere po esta carta tan linda

hasta aqui el capitulo y pedon si no lo subi ayer es que no tenia internet gracias por sus comentarios hasta el suiguiente capitulo sigan comentando y leyendo


	6. CAPITULO 6 MALOS ESTENDIDOS

CAPITULO 6 MALOS ENTENDIDOS :(

al dia siguiente bloom salio de su casa iba camino a la escuela y riven aparecio

RIVEN: hola bloom :)

BLOOM: aa hola riven:(

RIVEN: ¿te acompaño a la escuela?

BLOOM: no gracias sky va a venir por mi por que no mejor llevas a tu novia_8 (esto lo dijo llorando)_

RIVEN: bloom ¿que te pasa?

BLOOM:nada que te importe adios alli esta sky

BLOOM SE FUE CON SKY PERO RIVEN QUEDO MUY CONFUNDIDO

RIVEN: que yo no le hice nada tal vez se enojo por lo que le escribi en la carta

EN ESO LLEGA FLORA

FLORA: hola riven ¿como te fue con bloom?

RIVEN: pesimo esta enojada conmigo no entiendo por que

FLORA: tal vez ella solo queria ser tu amiga

RIVEN: si creo que tienes razon

FLORA: ooh esta confundida sobre sus sentimientos ..cambiendo de tema vamosnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela

RIVEN: esta bien

LLEGANDO A LA ESCUELA MUSA CORRIO HACIA RIVEN Y LE DIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO

MUSA: gracias por la carta me encanto

RIVEN: ¿e.-e-enserio? ¿no te molesta lo que escribi?

MUSA: para nada enserio gracias eres el mejor novio

RIVEN: aa..este como digas

FLORA: como ¿que decia tu carta musa?

MUSA: nada que te importe naca corriente

FLORA: uuy perdon su majestad_ (sarcastica)_

SKY: bloom porque estas tan triste

BLOOM: aaa ..yo .. no es nada

SKY: ¿ESTAS SEGURA?

BLOOM: si no es nada no te preocupes

SKY: ok

BLOOM: bueno voy con mis amigas

SKY: esta bien

SKY SE VA CON LOS CHICOS Y BLOOOM CON SUS AMIGAS

BLOOM: hola chicas .:(

FLORA Y LAYLA: oye bloom ¿porque estas tan triste?

BLOOM: es que riven me rompio el corazon despues de lo que me escribio en su carta

LAYLA: ¿que? si fue algo bonito lo que te escribio

FLORA: si muy bonito

BLOOM: les parece bonito que me diga fui una persona muy especial pero que ahora tenemos que alejarnos

LAYLA: ok no

FLORA: ¿que? pero.. pero ...layla acompañame

BLOOM: chicas pero hoy tenemos ensayo para el concurso lo olvidan

FLORA: cierto y tu seras la capitana de nuestro equipo

LAYLA: si pero el equipo es de 4

FLORA: icy no tiene equipo hay que meterla

BLOOM: ok vamos a ensayar

SE LA PASARON 2 HORAS ENSAYANDO DESPUES FUERON A CLASE Y CUANDO TERMINARON LAS CLASES LAYLA Y FLORA FUERON CON RIVEN

FLORA: riven ven aca

RIVEN: si ya voy musa vete con stella a tu casa

MUSA: que no vienes bueno esta bien

STELLA: si vamos a si platicaremos sobre nuestra rutina

MUSA Y STELLA SE FUERON Y BLOOM SE DESPIDIO DE FLORA , LAYLA

BLOOM: chicas ¿no vienen?

FLORA: este luego te alcanzo bloom hasta mañana

BLOOM: hasta mañana flora, hasta mañana layla

RIVEN: no se depidio de mi :(

LAYLA: no por lo de la carta

RIVEN: pero si decia algo bonito la carta

FLORA: si pero te equivocaste de carta

RIVEN: ¿como'?

LAYLA: si la que era para musa se la diste a bloom y la que era para bloom a musa

RIVEN: con razon ahora aleje a bloom y musa no se me despega

FLORA. pues ve alcanza a bloom y explicale todo aprovechaque sky no la acompaño a su casa

RIVEN: ok

RIVEN SE FUE CORRIENDO HASTA QUE ALCANZO A BLOOM

RIVEN: bloom espera tengo algo que decirte

BLOOM: que que me aleje de ti

RIVEN: no lo que pasa es que esa no era la carta para ti pero lo que decia la carta que te iba a dar...

BLOOM: si dime

RIVEN: decia.. decia

BLOOM: si dime por favor

RIVEN : la carta que te iba a dar decia_(pero de repente llego stella a interrumpir)_

STELLA: riven dice musa que quiere que vayas a su casa ya

BLOOM: bueno yo me voy hasta mañana riven

RIVEN: espera bloom yo te quiero decir que...

STELLA: ash se lo dices otro dia

BLOOM: mañana me lo dices ok :)

RIVEN: esta bien :(

UY POBRE RIVEN AHORA QUE ESTABA DISPUESTO A DECIRLE TODO A BLOOM QUE TRISTEZA PERO ESPEREMOS QUE PRONTO TERMINE CON MUSA :) YA SABEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	7. CAPITULO 7 SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS

CAPITULO 7 SENTIMIENTOS AL FIN REVELADOS:)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE LLEGO RIVEN MUY DISPUESTO A DECIRLE A MUSA LA VERDAD IBA PLATICANDO CON FLORA

FLORA. bueno riven entonces al fin te armaste de valor para decirle a musa

RIVEN: si le voy a decir que terminamos que yo en realidad amo a bloom

DESPUES SE LES UNIO LAYLA

LAYLA: que bien porque a bloom tampoco la veo contenta con sky

FLORA: pues tal vez la trata mal

RIVEN: no el me dijo que la trataba muy bien pero que bloom no le hacia caso

LAYLA: aa y por cierto tambien le vas a decir a sky

RIVEN: si claro es mi amigo y tiene que saber la verdad

ENTRARON AL SALON

FLORA Y LAYLA: hola bloom , hola icy

BLOOM : hola

ICY: hola oigan hoy vamos a ensayar verdad recuerden que ya casi es el concurso

BLOOM: si a la salida nos quedaremos a ensayar

RIVEN LLEGO A SALUDAR A BLOOM

RIVEN: hola bloom

BLOOM: a hola ¿que era lo que querias decirme ayer?

RIVEN: luego te digo

BLOOM: ok

SKY: hola bloom ¿me extrañaste estos dias?

BLOOM: este..si

FLORA: y ¿porque no habias venido?

SKY: me enferme pero ya estoy aqui

BLOOM-_- aa que bien

MIENTRAS MUSA

MUSA: stella ya casi no nos queda tiempo para ensayar

STELLA: lo se y nuestra rutina esta horrible

STORMY: es que no se cordinan

DARCY: si una quiere algo diferente a la otra por cierto stella ¿que paso con brandon ya te dijo que si quieres ser su novia?

STELLLA: si ayer

MUSA : wow que rapido

EN ESO LLEGA RIVEN..

MUSA: hola cariño sientate aqui

RIVEN: -_- hola musa esta bien me sentare aqui pero siempre tienes que estar con tus amigas

MUSA: claro son mis bff no puiedo separarme de ellas

RIVEN: ok

LLEO LA MAESTRA

TECNA: chicos hoy vamos a hacer examen sorpresa

TODOS: ¿QUE?

MUSA: no miss ¿para que'?

TECNA: pues con lo que sucedio del acordeon vamos a ver quie realmente sabe para ver quien es el que deberas hizo el acorden y vale para su evaluacion

TODOS: :( esta bien

MUSA: o-o-ok maestra

TECNA: te pasa algo musa

MUSA: solo estoy un poco nerviosa

HELIO: ya maestra empieza el examen

BRANDON: si no espere mas que me pongo nervioso

RIVEN: si maestra haga el examen

TECNA: ok bloom hazme el favor de repartir los examenes

BLOOM: si

BLOOM REPARTE LOS EXAMENES CLARO MUSA Y SUS AMIGAS LE PUSIERON MALA CARA PERO A ELLA NO LE IMPORTO

BLOOM: listo maestra

TECNA: gracias ahora comiencen el examen

TODOS: si

MUSA VOLTEABA DE UN LADO A OTRO BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

MUSA: stella pasame la dos

STELLA: no la tengo

TECNA: dejen de hablar o les quito el examen

MUSA: si miss

PASARON HORAS HATA QUE AL FIN TERMINO EL EXAMEN Y CLARO MUSA CONTESTO SOLO 1 Y ESTABA MAL

TECNA: muy bien ya los califique pero les dire sus resultados hasta mañana

BLOOM: que facil estuvo el examen verdad

FLORA: si pero a musa no le fue muy bien

MUSA: aa es el peor examen de la historia

RIVEN: claro que no estuvo facil

SKY: su muy facil ahora si me permiten voy con bloom

BRANDON: si y yo con stella

LAYLA: si tortolitos vayan jajaja

SKY Y BRANDON: muy graciosita layla

LAYLA: si asi soy yo

DESPUES SKY FUE CON BLOOM

BLOOM: hola sky

SKY. hola bloom ¿podemos hablar?

BLOOM: este si claro

Y SALEN LOS DOS AL PATIO

SKY: Bloom siento que nos stamos alejando mucho y eso no es de novios

BLOOM: si , yo tambien

SKY: a ver bloom... quiero que me digas la verdad ¿en verdad me quieres?

BLOOM: este .. yo , si porque preguntas

SKY: bloom es enserio

BLOOM: ok ok la verdad es que me gusta alguien mas

SKY: a quien

BLOOM: no te lo puedo decir

SKY: y entonces porque me dijiste que si

BLOOM:porque me amenazaron

SKY: entonces creo que hasta aqui

BLOOM: si pero podemos ser amigos

SKY: si eso espero

MIENTRAS RIVEN HABLABA CON MUSA

MUSA: si ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

RIVEN: que lo mejor es que terminemos

MUSA: ¡¿QUE?¿PORQUE?

RIVEN: es que amo a alguien mas

MUSA: ¿a quien?

RIVEN: ok te lo dire yo amo a bloom

MUSA: aaa ok entonces espero que podamos ser amigos

RIVEN: si yo tambien adios

MUSA: adios mientras pensaba _(ash esa bloom ya vera hare todo lo imposible por separarlos)_

DESPUES ACABARON LAS CLASES

BLOOM: bien chicas a ensayar

ENTONCES SONO LA CANCION DE FIRE DE 2NE1 _(muy buena cancion por cierto)_

_BLOOM:_ahora tu flora arriba

FLORA:si

SE LA PASARON ALLI TODA LA TARDE Y RIVEN ESTABA ESPERANDO A BLOOM

BLOOM: adios chicas

FLORA Y LAYLA: adios riven te espera alla afuera creo que tiene algo que decirte

BLOOM: a si gracias

BLOOM SALIO

RIVEN: hola bloom

BLOOM: hola ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?

RIVEN: que te amo y mucho

BLOOM: _(SONROJADA)_ a yo este no se que decir

RIVEN: solo respondeme esto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

BLOOM. yo... este... si si quiero

RIVEN: bueno vamos te acopaño a tu casa

BLOOM: si

RIVEN: ¿oye no tienes frio?

BLOOM: si pero olvide mi sueter

RIVEN: toma el mio

BLOOM: gracias

AAAWW QUE LIDOS AL FIN NOVIOS PERO MUSA SE QUEDARA DE BRAZONS CRUZADOS Y SKY TAMBIEN BUENO ESO SOLO LO SABREMOS EN EL SUIGUIETE CAPITULO ACEPTO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS DE MIS LECTORAS Y PERDON SI LAS HICE ESPERAR ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA PERO BUENO


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 SEPARACION FALLIDA Y UNA SORPRENDENTE DECLARACION DE AMOR

BUENO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO PERDON POR HACERLAS ESPERAR ES QUE HE ESTADO DEMASIADO OCUPADA CON TAREAS Y TRABAJOS DE LA ESCUELA PERO EN FIN...

MUSA Y SKY ESTABAN DEMASIADO ENOJADOS Y A TODA COSTA QUERIAN SEPARAR A BLOOM Y A RIVEN PERO VEAMOS LO

QUE PASO...

MUSA: Hola sky

SKY :Hola musa ¿Alguna idea? porque yo quiero a bloom como novia y no permitiré que riven me la quite

MUSA: Tranquilo yo me encargo y veremos qué pasa ¿ok?

SKY: Esta bien

MUSA ENTRO AL SALON CON LAS DEMAS

MUSA : Hola bloom

BLOOM: Hola musa que tal mmm estas bien no te preocupa que riven y yo salgamos

MUSA: Para nada pero dejame decirte algo

BLOOM:¿Qué cosa es?

MUSA: Bueno es que riven primero hace sus novias a las chicas que le gustan pero cuando encuentra una mas bonita ...

BLOOM:¿Que pasa?

MUSA: Lo que te quiero decir es que cuando riven se canse de ti y encuentre a otra mas bonita te dejara por ella

BLOOM:¿que? , hablas enserio

MUSA: Si pero haya tu si quieres seguir con el yo solo te estoy advirtiendo

DESPUES BLOOM VA A ENSAYAR CON SUS AMIGAS

LAYLA: Muy bien ahora la pirámide chicas 1,2,3 ahora

FLORA: Vamos (entonces da una vuelta de carro para agacharse a hacer la pirámide)

STELLA: ok sigo yo vamos

LAYLA: bloom vas tu

BLOOM: A si haya voy (pero da un mal paso y se cae)

LAYLA:Chicas creo que por hoy es todo

STELLA: si vamonos hasta mañana

FLORA: Si hasta mañana

BLOOM:Adios chicas

LAYLA:Bloom ven quiero hablar contigo

BLOOM: si ¿que pasa?

LAYLA:Te noto triste y ademas recuerda que mañana es la competencia y no estas concentrada ¿que te pasa?

BLOOM: Es que musa me conto algo terrible sobre riven

LAYLA:¿Que te conto?

que me dijo que riven iba a terminar conmigo

LAYLA:Enserio tal ves no sea verdad pero bueno mañana hablamos si

BLOOM: si adios layla

RIVEN ACOMPAÑO BLOOM A SU CASA PERO LA NOTO ALGO RARA

RIVEN:¿Que tal la escuela bloom?

BLOOM:bien

RIVEN:¿Quieres ir a comer algo o la cine?

BLOOM:No

RIVEN:¿Segura?

BLOOM:Si ya e dije que no quiero nada

RIVEN SE DETIENE

RIVEN:Oye bloom que te pasa¿ porque estas asi conmigo?

BLOOM:No te hagas el que no sabe nada si ya me dijeron

RIVEN:¿Que te dijeron de mi?

BLOOM:Que tu me vas a terminar cuando encuentres a alguien mas bonita

RIVEN:¿Que?¿Quien te dijo tal cosa?

BLOOM:Musa me lo dijo

RIVEN:No le creas esta celosa porque yo te quiero a ti y no a ella

BLOOM:Perdon es cierto como pude pensar tal cosa

SKY Y MUSA ESTABAN ESCONDIDOS

SKY:No funciono musa

MUSA:Si ya vi y si..(sky la interrumpio)

SKY:Ya musa basta de planes si ellos se quieren que podemos hacer

MUSA:Pero es que los dos ibamos a planear algo para separarlos

SKY:Si pero la unica razon por la que quise aceptar fue por ti

MUSA:¿Como?¿Que quieres decir co eso no te entiendo?

SKY: Que yo ...yo...

MUSA:Esta bien ya dilo ue me pones de nervios

SKY:Musa es que yo te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

MUSA:Yo .. yo no lo se dejame pensarlo

Y HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO PERDON SI ME TARDE DEMASIADO ESTABA OCUPADA Y CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO ME SALIO MUY BIEN PERO ¿QUE OPINAN? SI NO LES GUSTO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BAY YA SABEN ACEPTO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS HASTA EL SIG CAPITULO


End file.
